


[Podfic] If Only You Hadn't Loved Me

by IronAudio (Ironlawyer)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers Vol. 5 (2013), Civil War, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Not A Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/IronAudio
Summary: Podfic of If Only You Hadn't Loved Me by Missy_dee811What if Steve and Tony had admitted their feelings prior to the Civil War?





	[Podfic] If Only You Hadn't Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Only You Hadn't Loved Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769547) by [Missy_dee811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811). 



> Thank you to Missy_dee/viudanegraaa for allowing me to podfic your lovely story.
> 
> This will also fill the image square on the N column of my Stony bingo (Steve's hand on the damaged Iron Man suit).

Streaming:

[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z5iqmv8k94di692/If%20Only%20You%20Hadn%27t%20Loved%20Me.mp3?raw=1)

Via soundcloud:

Download:

[MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/livctf89g4g6bg7/If+Only+You+Hadn't+Loved+Me.mp3)

[Via Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z5iqmv8k94di692/If%20Only%20You%20Hadn%27t%20Loved%20Me.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story please remember to leave feedback for the author [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769547?view_full_work=true) and if you enjoyed my reading, all feedback is appreciated!
> 
> There is also a Tumblr post [here](http://ironlawyer.tumblr.com/post/174770784497/podfic-if-only-you-hadnt-loved-me) if you want to like/reblog.


End file.
